Sword Art Online II: Rewrite
by Will Johnson
Summary: Yuuki and the sleeping knights aren't sick, Yuuki joins the group. They do things with the sleeping knights. This might become a Kirto harem fic, I haven't decided yet. Later in the story there will be an update to Alfhiem that the readers can decide if they like it or not, I'll try to have chapters for both the update and without the update of my own design. Rated M for safety


Hey guys I know I haven't posted anything as of late, but I was watching sword art online and I had a great idea. This is going to be a very short chapter in which I lay the foundation for the story itself. This will be a Sword Art Online story. If you have watched the recent episodes of SAO II then you will have been introduced to Yuuki, but if you haven't then please go watch them and then come back to this story. In this story Yuuki and the other sleeping knights aren't terminally ill. Yuuki and her twin were never infected with the disease, and their parents are still alive. Yuuki is actually 16, and joins the group. Without further ado let's get onto the story.

The author,

William Johnson

Kazuto was laying in his room with his nerve gear on, "Link Start" In front of his eyes a swirling rainbow of colors takes the shape of an automatic checklist whenthese words are spoken. His avatar appears on floor 22 of New Aincrad (sorry if I spelled it wrong). He hears yelling from a person who seems to be running towards him. He turns and looks for where it's coming from when Asuna runs up and grips him tightly into a hug. Behind Asuna a girl that doesn't seem to be much younger then the young couple pokes her head around the corner and motions for Asuna to go see her.

Asuna looks to the girl and then back to Kirito. "I'll be right back Kirito, just stay here." Asuna then walks over to the girl and starts talking to her. "Asuna is it okay for me to go clear dungeons with you and him?" The girl asks. Asuna turns to her," Yes Yuuki it is fine, I'm sure Kirito won't mind you tagging along." Yuuki looks at Asuna," But he doesn't look as strong as you make him out to be Asuna."

Asuna looks at Kirito and back to Yuuki," Yuuki it will be fine, he's stronger then he looks." Yuuki looks at Kirito and then back to Asuna," Ok if you say so." Asuna grabs Yuuki's hand and drags her over to Kirito

Kirito looks from his girlfriend to her friend and back again. Kirito looks at Yuuki and extends his hand "Hi I'm Kirito nice to meet you." Yuuki looks at Kirito's hand to his face and back again, she then takes his hand and shakes it. "Hi I'm Yuuki and same." She then turns her head and blushes. Asuna sees her friend's reaction and smiles at her boyfriend.

"Shall we go meet up with the rest of the party?" Asuna asks both of them. They start walking towards a gate that will teleport them to the floor they are meeting their friends at. They walk up to a small black smith shop, Yuuki looks at the sign and reads it aloud, "Lisbeth's weapon shop." She looks to Asuna and Kirito with a look of curiosity at the name on the sign board. Asuna looks at her friend and smiles, "Yuuki have you heard of Liz before?" Yuuki looks at her friend and smiles. "Yes I have from what I hear she is one of the best weapon makers out there."

"I don't know about one of the best but I enjoy the sentiment none the less." Yuuki jumps and looks around only to look at the store again and sees the door standing open with Liz standing in the door way. Liz looks at her friends and greets them, she looks at Yuuki and smiles. "Are you coming in?" Yuuki stares for a second longer and walks into the shop. Yuuki looks around the shop at all of the weapons, and sees a small number of people standing with Kirito and Asuna. She walks over and Asuna introduces her to the group. "Hey guys and girls this is Yuuki, please be nice especially you Kline." Everyone looks to Kline who is nervously scratching the back of his head. "Come on Asuna you make it sound like id do something." Everyone laughs at Kline, and then they all go and introduce themselves to Yuuki. After about 15 minutes Kirito calls everyone to pay attention and remember why they were meeting.

"Kirito what exactly are we going after this time?" asked a member of the group from the back. Kirito looked and saw it was Agiel (sorry for the spelling guy if I messed it up.) "We are going after the newest boss room, we are going to split up into two teams. We will be going into this to defeat the boss, but only one team will be able to go into the room to take on the boss. The other will act as blockers to prevent others from coming in and attempting to take on the boss. Yuuki and Asuna has a team already that will be participating in the excursion. The rest of us will be blocking the other players. The group off friends looks at each other and nods in agreement. "This is so they can get on the wall correct?" Silica asked this being the first time since the meeting started. Yuuki looks around the room and shrinks back in embarrassment. Asuna looks at everyone," Yes this is so they can get on the wall, but this is so they can have a great memory before the group has to part ways do to certain members not being able to spend as much time on the game due to real life things going in." Every one of Kirito's and Asuna's friends each looks at each other and smiles. "Okay we'll do it, let's go make it happen." Yuuki looks at all of the people sitting there and smiles. "Thank you everyone so much."

Yuuki says bowing to the group. Leafa takes a turn to speak this time, "don't worry about it, we are glad to help. Most of the group here except for myself was part of the sword art online incident a couple years ago."

Yuuki looks at everyone sitting and standing around her with a perplexed look on her face, "wait that means you too Asuna?" Yuuki looks at Asuna and sees a sad smile on her face. Yuuki begins to apologize when a hand clasps her shoulder. She looks to who the hand belongs too and realizes it is Kirito. "Yuuki we all survived that death game because we banded together, we lost some great people but we continue moving on to keep their memories alive. If it wasn't for Asuna neither her nor I would be standing here right now." Yuuki gasps and starts stuttering trying to find the right words for what she's thinking. Kirito turns and smiles to her," I'm actually thankful for that death game as I think everyone here is as well, because if it didn't occur none of the people standing here would be friends."

After they managed to get Yuuki calmed down they go meet up with her friends.

Ok guys I'm going to end this here with a cliff hanger, please review and follow/favorite. If I get a couple of favorites/follows and a few reviews I'll post the next chapter. Please note there will be OCs appearing at a later point in the story. Thanks for reading this folks. Once again this is just a short chapter to begin with.

Kirito and Asuna: Please note that the characters are not the property of the writer of this story. Except the ocs. SAO is not owned by the author.

Thanks for reading and I hope you'll leave me at least reviews,

William Johnson


End file.
